Morae Pokedex
This is the complete Morae Pokedex of Pokemon Plus and Minus. NOTE: This is not a National Pokedex, whom this feature is still available in Plus and Minus compared to Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. For the four groups, go to the Great, Colt, Wylan, and Norian sections of the Pokedex. MORAE POKEDEX: L=legendary *=event 1. Staphina (Fairy) L* (meant to be categorized as #0, Unseed as #1, and so on) 2. Unseed (Grass) 3. Petabryo (Grass/Poison) 4. Plantasmic (Grass/Poison) 5. Molton (Fire) 6. Lavarre (Fire) 7. Magogre (Fire/Dark) 8. Shrimada (Water) 9. Crabak (Water) 10. Lobskarr (Water) 11. Pichu (Electric) 12. Pikachu (Electric) 13. Raichu (Electric/Psychic) 14. Scatterbug (Bug) 15. Spewpa (Bug) 16. Vivillon (Bug) 17. Catepar (Bug) 18. Pupsalis (Bug) 19. Flutterfly (Bug/Fighting) 20. Mothdon (Bug/Flying) 21. Pikipek (Normal/Flying) 22. Trumbeak (Normal/Flying) 23. Toucannon (Normal/Flying) 24. Normabounce (Normal) 25. Bouncetrio (Normal) 26. Bunnelby (Normal) 27. Diggersby (Normal/Ground) 28. Osumu (Normal/Flying) 29. Emuru (Normal/Flying) 30. Chirpick (Normal/Flying) 31. Jayonder (Normal/Flying) 32. Flydinal (Normal/Flying) 33. Ledyba (Bug/Flying) 34. Ledian (Bug/Flying) 35. Grubbin (Bug) 36. Charjabug (Bug/Electric) 37. Vikavolt (Bug/Electric) 38. Purrloin (Dark) 39. Liepard (Dark) 40. Gastly (Ghost/Poison) 41. Haunter (Ghost/Poison) 42. Gengar (Ghost/Poison) 43. Rattata (Normal/Dark) 44. Raticate (Normal/Dark) 45. Bleakack (Dark) 46. Tooterhorn (Normal) 47. Poxa (Poison) 48. Poxigerm (Poison) 49. Litleo (Normal/Fire) 50. Pyroar (Normal/Fire) 51. Flaimven (Fire/Flying) 52. Flaiminex (Fire/Flying) 53. Rockruff (Rock) 54. Lycanroc (Rock) (Rock/Dark) (Rock) 55. Magikarp (Water) 56. Gyarados (Water/Flying) 57. Ducklett (Water/Flying) 58. Swanna (Water/Flying) 59. Rakou (Fighting) 60. Gaikou (Fighting) 61. Machop (Fighting) 62. Machoke (Fighting) 63. Machamp (Fighting) 64. Geodude (Rock/Electric) 65. Graveler (Rock/Electric) 66. Golem (Rock/Electric) 67. Roggenrola (Rock) 68. Boldore (Rock) 69. Gigalith (Rock) 70. Shaluminum (Rock/Steel) 71. Oricorio (Fire/Flying) (Electric/Flying) (Psychic/Flying) (Ghost/Flying) 72. Oddish (Grass/Poison) 73. Gloom (Grass/Poison) 74. Vileplume (Grass/Poison) 75. Bellossom (Grass) 76. Inkay (Dark/Psychic) 77. Malamar (Dark/Psychic) 78. Psyduck (Water) 79. Golduck (Water) 80. Blitzle (Electric) 81. Zebstrika (Electric) 82. Steeleech (Robot/Steel) 83. Steelbot (Robot/Steel) 84. Steeltank (Robot/Steel) 85. Abra (Psychic) 86. Kadabra (Psychic) 87. Alakazam (Psychic) 88. Espurr (Psychic) 89. Meowstic (Psychic) 90. Baiboe (Neo/Fairy) 91. Dewpider (Water/Bug) 92. Araquanid (Water/Bug) 93. Rollerball (Ground) 94. Crumpleball (Ground/Steel) 95. Bounsweet (Grass) 96. Steenee (Grass) 97. Tsareena (Grass) 98. Morelull (Grass/Fairy) 99. Shiinotic (Grass/Fairy) 100. Fomantis (Grass) 101. Lurantis (Grass) 102. Passimian (Fighting) 103. Oranguru (Normal/Psychic) 104. Yanma (Bug/Flying) 105. Yanmega (Bug/Flying) 106. Poliwag (Water) 107. Poliwhirl (Water) 108. Poliwrath (Water/Fighting) 109. Politoed (Water) 110. Comfey (Fairy) 111. Skiddo (Grass) 112. Gogoat (Grass) 113. Spritzee (Fairy) 114. Aromatisse (Fairy) 115. Swirlix (Fairy) 116. Slurpuff (Fairy) 117. Houndour (Fire/Dark) 118. Houndoom (Fire/Dark) 119. Leplug (Electric) 120. Jactric (Electric) 121. Mudbray (Ground) 122. Mudsdale (Ground) 123. Crabrawler (Fighting) 124. Crabominable (Fighting/Ice) 125. Ferroseed (Grass/Steel) 126. Ferrothorn (Grass/Steel) 127. Lighorse (Fairy) 128. Gallight (Fairy) 129. Unisus (Fairy/Flying) 130. Snowno (Ice) 131. Iglacier (Ice) 132. Snowmasher (Ice/Fighting) 133. Sableye (Ghost/Dark) 134. Ashleep (Psychic) 135. Zubat (Poison/Flying) 136. Golbat (Poison/Flying) 137. Crobat (Poison/Flying) 138. Kurax (Neo) 139. Bushidan (Neo/Fighting) 140. Avengilante (Neo) 141. Quastar (Neo/Flying) 142. Dumcell (Steel/Fighting) 143. Barcell (Steel/Fighting) 144. Pretick (Bug/Psychic) 145. Abilifly (Bug/Psychic) 146. Psyno (Bug/Psychic) 147. Gothita (Psychic/Neo) 148. Gothorita (Psychic/Neo) 149. Gothitelle (Psychic/Neo) 150. Tubato (Grass/Ground) 151. Sweetiyam (Grass/Ground) 152. Epiworm (Bug/Ground) 153. Middlepede (Bug/Ground) 154. Centerpede (Bug/Ground) 155. Eevee (Normal) 156. Vaporeon (Water) 157. Jolteon (Electric) 158. Flareon (Fire) 159. Espeon (Psychic) 160. Umbreon (Dark) 161. Leafeon (Grass) 162. Glaceon (Ice) 163. Sylveon (Fairy) 164. Skinneon (Neo) 165. Skrelp (Water/Poison) 166. Dragalgae (Dragon/Poison) 167. Binacle (Water/Rock) 168. Barbaracle (Water/Rock) 169. Cosure (Robot) 170. Jetfuse (Robot/Flying) 171. Toillong (Poison/Fighting) 172. Hawlucha (Fighting/Flying) 173. Helioptle (Normal/Electric) 174. Heliolisk (Normal/Electric) 175. Joltik (Electric/Bug) 176. Galvantula (Electric/Bug) 177. Gorubi (Rock/Dark) 178. Kawchimei (Electric/Poison) 179. Pancham (Fighting) 180. Pangoro (Fighting/Dark) 181. Tympole (Water) 182. Palpitoad (Water/Ground) 183. Seismitoad (Water/Ground) 184. Stunfisk (Electric/Ground) 185. Tikitu (Ghost/Rock) 186. Totemtu (Ghost/Rock) 187. Goomy (Dragon) 188. Sligoo (Dragon) 189. Goodra (Dragon) 190. Turtonator (Fire/Dragon) 191. Magnemite (Electric/Steel) 192. Magneton (Electric/Steel) 193. Magnezone (Electric/Steel) 194. Timewiz (Psychic/Robot) 195. Bubbabomb (Water/Ghost) 196. Misdreavus (Ghost) 197. Mismagius (Ghost) 198. Dhelmise (Grass/Ghost) 199. Mimikyu (Ghost/Fairy) 200. Wimpod (Water/Bug) 201. Golisopod (Water/Bug) 202. Robotitan (Robot) 203. Zanroid (Robot) 204. Gulpin (Poison) 205. Swalot (Poison) 206. GPD-X (Robot/Dark) 207. APD-X (Robot/Dark) 208. XPD Infinite (Robot/Dark) 209. Phantump (Grass/Ghost) 210. Trevenant (Grass/Ghost) 211. Litwick (Fire/Ghost) 212. Lampent (Fire/Ghost) 213. Chandelure (Fire/Ghost) 214. Drifloon (Ghost/Flying) 215. Drifblim (Ghost/Flying) 216. Trapinch (Ground) 217. Vibrava (Ground/Dragon) 218. Flygon (Ground/Dragon) 219. Sparkit (Fire/Ghost) 220. Troustout (Water) 221. Atrocyan (Water/Dragon) 222. Luvdisc (Water) 223. Objader (Dark/Flying) 224. Invazer (Dark/Flying) 225. Corsola (Water/Rock) 226. Beadweed (Water/Grass) 227. Tangleweed (Water/Grass) 228. Pinsir (Bug) 229. Golett (Ghost/Ground) 230. Golurk (Ghost/Ground) 231. Balloonery (Electric/Robot) 232. Chargotron (Electric/Robot) 233. Druddigon (Dragon) 234. Cheffat (Normal) 235. Riolu (Fighting) 236. Lucario (Fighting/Steel) 237. Iceflake (Ice) 238. Cuebzero (Ice) 239. Salandit (Fire/Poison) 240. Salazzle (Fire/Poison) 241. Sandygast (Ghost/Ground) 242. Palossand (Ghost/Ground) 243. Cryogonal (Ice) 244. Vulpix (Ice) 245. Ninetales (Ice/Fairy) 246. Drampa (Normal/Dragon) 247. Cannoblug (Water) 248. Bergmite (Ice) 249. Avalugg (Ice) 250. Bruxish (Water/Psychic) 251. Queenis (Neo/Ice) 252. Cyborg Tora (Normal/Robot) 253. Cyborg Nymph (Fairy/Robot) 254. Cyborg Saru (Fighting/Robot) 255. Carbink (Rock/Fairy) 256. Gnomear (Neo/Psychic) 257. Psygnome (Neo/Psychic) 258. Exeggcute (Grass/Psychic) 259. Exeggutor (Grass/Dragon) 260. Jangmo-o (Dragon) 261. Hakomo-o (Dragon/Fighting) 262. Kommo-o (Dragon/Fighting) 263. Starria (Fairy) 264. Cometro (Fairy/Rock) 265. Aerodactyl (Rock/Flying) 266. Zorua (Dark) 267. Zoroark (Dark) 268. Darnato (Dark/Neo) 269. Lightina (Fairy/Neo) 270. Chindra (Dragon/Flying) 271. Nexodra (Dragon/Flying) 272. Draduo (Dragon/Flying) 273. Omedo (Steel/Psychic) 274. Uredo (Steel/Psychic) 275. Blackite L (Steel/Dark) 276. Bluryuu L (Dragon/Flying) 277. Greeleon L (Steel/Electric) 278. Redduke L (Fairy/Psychic) 279. Firo L (Fire/Neo) 280. Wato L (Water/Neo) 281. Eleo L (Electric/Neo) 282. Zhangari L (Dragon/Fairy) 283. Toujaraid L (Fire/Dark) 284. Meltan L (Steel) 285. Melmetal L (Steel) 286. Gorazhio L (Bug) 287. Mandra L (Dragon/Neo) 288. Cheatress L* (Dark) 289. Uniking L* (Dark/Psychic) 290. Plexicus L* (Dragon/Dark) Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video games